


you took me with a glance

by everythingislove (straykid)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hei Briskeby Videos (SKAM), Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykid/pseuds/everythingislove
Summary: “I was just wondering if it hurt?”“If what hurt?”“When you fell from heaven?”The boy sends him an entirely unamused expression. “Did you just call me Satan?”Or: for a Hei Briskeby video, Even tries using cheesy pick-up lines on strangers. It goes better and worse than he expects.





	you took me with a glance

**Author's Note:**

> hiii. i felt like writing something short and fluffy, and this drabble just sort came to life. it also features confident!isak, because his s4 attitude suited this concept better lol.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!!

Most  of the stupid decisions Even has made in his life are the product of Hei Briskeby—a YouTube channel created by him and his friends. It started off as a way for them to entertain themselves on weekends, but quickly grew into something bigger than any of them could have expected. They now have 2.8 million subscribers, and an international (and fiercely loyal) fan base.

In order to make the most entertaining videos possible, he and the boys have done their fair share of, frankly, idiotic things. There was the time that they snuck backstage at a Gabrielle concert dressed as custodians, and another that they spent an entire night in IKEA. Compared to those challenges, the one Even is currently facing should be easy; all he has to do is flirt.

Their planned video for the week— _Using Cheesy Pick-Up Lines on Strangers_ —is a funny idea in theory, but none of the other boys want to be the ones in front of the camera this time. Instead, they’ve signed Even up for the public humiliation with feeble excuses.

“You’re the hottest of the group, man, which means you’re the least likely to get punched.” Mutta places his hand in Even’s shoulder. “The fans will love it.”

“The fans love almost everything that we post.”

“Yeah, but they especially love the videos you’re in,” Mikael chimes. When Even narrows his eyes at him, he holds his hands up innocently. “I’m just saying. They’ve missed you lately.”

Even winces from the reminder. He’s spent the past six months on a bit of a hiatus from the channel, following his actual, final break-up with Sonja. He had been a wreck for the first couple of weeks—not taking his meds, skipping therapy, and smoking too much weed—which had contributed to one of the worst episodes he’d ever had.

It was a rough time after that, but with the help of his mammas and friends, he’d slowly but surely started doing more self-care. Though he’s been feeling stable for over a month, he’s still been avoiding any talk of returning to Hei Briskeby—until now.

“I’ve been trying to relax a bit,” he says, sounding far more defensive than he intends. Mutta’s hand quickly falls to his side.

“We know that,” Mikael says, frowning. “We’re not complaining.”

“Sorry,” Even exhales. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I guess I just feel a bit guilty. I hate disappointing them. And you guys.”

“No one is disappointed, dude. Don’t worry,” Elias says. “Everyone loves you and wants the best for you. You should know that by now.”

“I do know that.”

“Then start acting like it,” Adam chirps from his spot on the couch. Mikael leans over to smack him upside the head.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“No, he’s right,” Even brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. He lets out a breath, regretting his next words before they even come out of his mouth. “I’ll do the video.”

“Sweet!” Adam pumps his fist into the air.

“You’re only happy because you don’t have to be the one embarrassing yourself now,” Even grumbles, but it’s mostly playful.

“This is going to be fucking hysterical,” Mikael says.

“Get ready to flirt,” Elias smirks.

Sometimes, Even really hates his friends.

 

-

 

“What about her?”

“You mean the girl sitting with her boyfriend?”

“How do you know that he’s her boyfriend?”

“Because I have eyes,” Even deadpans. “If she were any closer to him, she’d be sitting in his lap.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Adam says, but his smile falters.

“They’re holding hands, bro,” Elias points out with a snort.

“Okay, okay,” Adam grumbles.

They’ve been sitting in the local cafe for fifteen minutes now, scoping out Even’s first target for the video. It’s been more difficult than usual, mainly because they’ve never filmed in this location before. Originally, they had planned to film at the park, but rainy weather had quickly put an end to that, and the circumstances have left them all a little restless.

Adam’s eyes scan the room once again, before finally settling on the far right corner. He instantly perks up, nodding toward a table in that direction. “What about him?”

Even spares a glance over, spotting a middle aged man intensely focusing on what appears to be paperwork. He scrunches his nose up. “The one with the salt-and-pepper hair?”

“No,” Adam says, exasperation leaking through his voice. “The blonde with the hair. He looks about our age. Definitely your type.”

“I don’t have a type.”

“And I’m the Queen of England,” Mikael mutters. Even delivers a kick to his shin underneath the table. “Ow! What? I’m just being honest! You like pretty blondes.”

“I’ve only dated one person, that’s hardly—”

“Just look!” Adam interrupts. With a sigh, Even looks over his shoulder once again.

When he spots the boy that Adam is talking about, it takes a conscious effort not to let his jaw drop. The boy… he’s gorgeous. Blonde hair sits in perfect little tufts atop his head, giving the illusion of curls. He’s wearing an off-white sweater, and has the sleeves pulled down to cover part of his hands. There’s also a rainbow sticker on the closed Mac in front of him.

He’s perfect.

—for the video. Perfect for the video. He’s definitely not imagining what their first date might be, or how those soft pink lips would feel pressed against his own. Not. At. All.

A gentle shove pulls him from his thoughts, as he has to brace himself with one hand against the table to keep from tumbling to the floor. Even turns toward Mikael with a glare, but his best friend has a wicked grin on his face.

“Go work your magic,” Mikael says. Even sends him the finger underneath the table, before moving to stand up.

Even takes a deep breath, approaching the boy with as much confidence as he can muster. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous about filming a video, and though he knows he _could_ back out, he also feels like he owes it to his friends to at least give it a go.

He just wishes they had chosen someone less attractive.

Even clears his throat to gain his attention, his heart skipping a beat when hazel eyes meet his. “Uh. Hi,” he manages, tentatively taking a seat across from him.

“Hi,” the boy responds, the corners of his lips dipping into a skeptical frown.

“I was just wondering if it hurt?”

“If what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven?”

The boy sends him an entirely unamused expression. “Did you just call me Satan?”

“What?” Even blinks quickly, heat rising to his cheeks. “No! Of course not.”

“Actually, you did,” the boy says, closing his textbook. He’s staring intensely at Even, his expression not quite hostile but definitely wary. “Do you know of anyone else who fell from heaven?”

“It’s not meant to be… I mean, it’s a line,” Even explains faintly, feeling more than a little mortified. He spares a glance in the direction of his friends, who are poorly hiding their laughter and amusement. Assholes—all of them.

“A line,” the boy scoffs.

“Yeah. Like a pick up line?” Even is met with a blank look, which only further adds to his embarrassment. He never should have agreed to this.  “It’s supposed to imply that you look like an angel, not the fucking devil.”

“You need to work on your pickup lines,” the boys says dryly. It takes quite a bit of effort for Even not to yell _clearly!_

“Right,” Even says, shifting in his seat. He’s tempted to run away with his tail between his legs, but he feels compelled to prove that he’s not an asshole. “What would you suggest, then?”

The boy lets out a small snort. “I’d suggest you ask for my name first.”

“Okay,” Even’s ears burn. “What’s your name?”

“Isak,” the boy says. For the first time since their conversation began, Even swears he can see a hint of a smile. The sight of it helps him to relax, and part of him wonders if the boy has just been messing with him. “And yours?”

“Even.”

“See? Was that so hard?” Isak drums his fingers against the cover of his textbook.

“No, it wasn’t,” Even agrees. Feeling oddly endeared, he leans forward, bracing his elbows on the table. “So what should I do next?”

“Easy. You try to find something that might tell you about my interests.”

Even’s eyes dart down to the textbook. Though Isak’s hand is covering the image on the front, he can just make out the letters of BIOLOGY at the top. “Science?”

“Science,” Isak confirms with a nod.

“I… don’t know much about that,” Even admits with a small laugh. “I’m more of an artistic person.”

“Painter?”

“Director,” Even corrects. “Or I want to be one someday, at least.”

Isak hums softly, eyes trailing over Even. It makes him feel oddly self-conscious, and he wishes he’d opted for a better outfit that morning; something more exciting than a plain white t-shirt and khakis.

Finally, Isak shrugs. “I guess it’s all the same hipster bullshit,” he says, a wide grin stretching across his face and a teasing glint in his eyes.

“I’m not a hipster,” Even says with a look of faux offense.

“Really?” Isak deadpans.

“Really.”

“I don’t believe that. Not when you go to Bakka.”

Even pauses, features creasing with confusion. “How did you know that I go to Bakka?”

“One of your buddies over there,” Isak nods in the direction of the boy’s, and Even’s stomach drops, “is wearing a Bakka sweatshirt.”

 _Shit._ Even waits a tense moment, expecting Isak to call them out on the camera or call bullshit on the entire situation, but he doesn’t. When Even dares to glance back at his friends, he finds that they’re all doing a good job of pretending to be occupied, and the camera is placed strategically out of Isak’s viewpoint.

“Were you watching me before I came over here?” Even asks, redirecting the conversation. It’s an attempt to distract Isak, but he’s also admittedly curious.

“I noticed your friends staring at us while you walked over here.”

“You didn’t say no, though,” Even presses. Isak shrugs, still making no effort to deny it.

“The point is, everyone knows the hipsters go to Bakka.”

“I resent that,” Even says. He props his chin on his hand, sending Isak a curious look. “Where do you go to school?”

“Nissen.”

“Ah. That explains it,” Even says, with a small shake of his head.

“Explains what?”

“Why you couldn’t appreciate my fucking great pick-up line,” Even grins. Isak laughs, and the sound makes his heart do a funny little thing.  

“I didn’t appreciate you pick-up line because it was awful,” Isak corrects. He’s still smiling, and Even has to consciously try not to stare at the endearing little gaps between his teeth.

“You think you can do better?” Even asks.

“I know I can do better. I’m the master of pick up lines.”

“Alright then,” Even gives him an amused grin. “Hit me with it.”

Isak leans forward, his expression morphing into a poor try at the _smoldering_ look. “If you were words on a page they’d call you fine print.”

For a moment, Even is completely silent. Then, when he realizes that Isak was actually being serious, he starts to laugh. “Serr? That’s your line?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s just as bad as mine!”

“No it’s not,” Isak shakes his head. “You called me the devil. I called you hot.”

“Like I said before, I wasn’t trying to call you Satan,” Even says, before the latter implication of his words sinks in. An amused grin tugs at his lips, and he raises his brows. “Wait. You think I’m hot?”

“I—no?”

“Bullshit. You just called me hot.”

“The _line_ called you hot.”

“The line that you were using!”

Their eyes lock, and they both break off into laughter. Even can feel the spark of something in his chest, raw and optimistic, and knows that this is the start of something special.

 

-

 

Hei Briskeby never does post their _Using Cheesy Pick-Up Lines on Strangers_ idea (the boys had stopped filming as soon as, according to Mikael, Even “became a real life heart eyes emoji”), but the video they upload instead gets a whopping 32 million views in the first week alone.

 **STORY TIME: HOW I MET MY BOYFRIEND ft. EVAK**

  

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
